


草莓味的Pietro

by 六寻作 (joj_ugly)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C
Summary: 草莓软糖。
Relationships: GamQuick - Relationship, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff, 牌快





	草莓味的Pietro

——  
Pietro从小就喜欢草莓味的各种东西，草莓味的巧克力，草莓味的冰淇淋，草莓味的沐浴露……尤其是草莓味冰淇淋！  
在和Remy确认关系后，Pietro还经常会被Remy嘲笑幼稚。但当Remy吻过Pietro每一处带有草莓味的肌肤的时候他就不这么认为了。那更像诱人的毒药。Pietro就是他的“城市猎人”！  
他们约好今天去看电影——《雷霆沙赞》——Pietro期盼了很久的电影。  
Pietro拿着已经进场了的电影的两个电影票。站在人群中左顾右盼地寻找Remy，爆米花不断地跑进Pietro的嘴里，不过他还是有点不满意没有草莓味的爆米花。川流不息的人群中没有多少人注意到可爱银发小子着急的样子。Pietro掏出手机正想打给Remy，手机却自己先亮了起来。屏幕上显示这“my dear”Pietro接起了电话对方先开了口  
“My honey，我有些急事，不能陪你看电影了。抱歉。”  
几声不小爆炸声随Remy的话一同传进了Pietro的耳中。  
“Remy！”  
他现在委屈的想哭，像一个走丢在人群中的孩子。一半是因为是Remy的爽约，一半是因为Remy身边的爆炸声。Pietro眼眶周围泛起了微红色，泪水马上就要溢出来了，微微的啜泣声足以让电话那边的人猜出他现在委屈却又可爱的样子。  
若Remy现在在Pietro身边，他一定会一把把Pietro揽入怀中，贴近他耳边说上几句抱歉，暧昧的话语。  
可惜他现在不在Pietro身边，Remy尽力将自己的语气平静，可现在他所处的环境不允许，Remy对着手机说  
“回家等我吧，My honey。”  
他也来不及听Pietro后面说的话，就把电话挂掉了。将手机揣进兜里，Remy的红瞳露出了不在遮掩的杀气，直视着打扰他和他宝贝的对话的罪魁祸首。但Remy却勾了勾嘴角，慢慢吐出一句让敌人不知所云的话。  
“你让我家Baby生气了，我没必要给你客套了，毕竟你已经活不了了。”  
随后发着红色暗光的纸牌向敌人飞去…

“你还好吗？”电影院穿梭不停的人里终于有人发现Pietro委屈糯糯的样子，上前询问着。  
一般来说，在公共场合即便有人摔倒在地也有可能没人上前去帮忙。可一个银发小子委屈的样子却引来一堆人的帮助。  
这是为什么?等反应过来的Pietro才明白，他们以为自己是和家人走丢了的可爱小屁孩儿！  
Pietro直接动用能力，用了不到十秒跑回了家，中通还把吃完了的爆米花盒和电影票扔进了垃圾桶，顺便拐走了附近超市里的一根草莓味棒棒糖。  
到家的Pietro想做点什么，分散一下脑子里 “Remy超级坏！Remy大坏蛋！我讨厌他！”的想法。

Remy是在Pietro到家后15分钟才到家的。在打开门时，还想好好教育一下不随手锁门的Pietro。但在打开门后，屋子里一片漆黑，没有人迹。Remy心慌了，他明明有让Pietro回家的！现在这么晚了，Pietro在哪里！?  
“哒、哒、哒哒…”  
Remy隐约听见从卧室穿来的声音，仔细看去，半遮着的门缝中发出淡淡的蓝光。  
“Pietro?”  
“Remy你回来的好慢啊。”  
叫Pietro的可爱男孩，冲着吃豆人游戏机，但听见Remy回来后扭过头看着他。下一秒Remy可以清楚地看到Pietro噘起了小嘴吧，用着一双已经红润的大眼睛看着他，表示不满和委屈。Remy瞬间把想教育Pietro的想法抛在脑后，上前一把抱住了眼前装委屈却装出九可爱的人。  
怀里的人想要挣扎，可惜没有成功。Remy在Pietro的身上深深地吸了一口充满草莓味的体香，加深了这个拥抱。慌乱的心安定了下来。Remy知道Pietro已经原谅他了，不然在他要抱他的那一刻，Pietro早就逃掉了。  
Remy把Pietro稍长的银发拨弄至耳后，弄着低沉磁性的嗓音在Pietro耳边说到  
“对不起Pietro，我结束战斗用了10分钟，全力跑回来用了5分钟。”  
Remy缓了一下，又将他怀中软掉的人扶正，用尽温柔地目光与银发男孩对视着  
“Pietro，我很抱歉。抱歉我永远也追不上你的速度，只能让你在这无比缓慢的时光中，一直陪我到老。也抱歉我今天没能陪你看电影。”  
还没等Pietro说些什么，Remy已经吻了下去，把Pietro想说的一切吞进了肚子里。  
草莓味的吻，因为Pietro刚刚把糖吃掉。

等Pietro洗完澡后，他认为自己太轻易原谅Remy。马上想了个办法，佯装自己依旧很生气让Remy睡沙发！  
Remy听完Pietro的指示，也猜出了Pietro的小想法。Remy一下躺到床上，双手背在脑后，笑着对他的小男朋友说  
“关灯睡觉啦，明天在带你去看电影，顺便补偿你吃冰淇淋。好不好?”  
听到“冰淇淋”三个字的Pietro眼睛瞬间发亮，想惩罚Remy的心思早就没了  
“要草莓味的！”  
“好好，草莓味的。”  
Remy摸着突然出现在自己怀里顺便把灯关了的“乖宝宝”湿漉漉的头发，又说到  
“我也想吃草莓味的，现在。”  
“草莓味的什么?”  
“你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 给看到这里的读者老爷们鞠躬


End file.
